Pájaro Enjaulado
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Bella se encuentra sola y triste en su habitación 2 años después de la partida de Edward. Pero la noche siempre ha sido mágica, ¿no lo creen? ¿Qué sucederá? Bella ha sufrido bastante, ¿será que el destino le sonríe? ¿O está destinada a estar sola? OneShot


**Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra de mis locas ideas ;) espero les guste, tardé 2 días en hacerlo pq el EdwardxBella nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Este fic está dedicado a**Ivettita (aunque ella no tnga ni la menor idea de esto, y no, si lees esto, no estoy ofendiendo a Edward, aquí es el personaje principal y no lo ofendo xDD) **a **-me, Evil Goddess Saiya , Fran Ktrin Black , y Little Glory4everPink . **En serio que ya les debía algo chicas, siempre me están apoyando :) Solo espero les guste, me costó mucho, no tienen ni idea. Y ni siquiera me ha gustado como ha quedado. Espero les guste. También va dedicado a todas mis lectoras, pero en especialmente a ustedes chicas, muchas gracias ;)**

**Pájaro Enjaulado**

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac_

Miro el reloj a lado de mi cama; las 2:00 de la madrugada.

Me limpio el pegajoso sudor de la frente y trato de calmar mi respiración que sigue increíblemente agitada. Las sábanas están esparcidas en el suelo, y la oscuridad domina en mi habitación. Y en mi corazón.

A donde mire veo su cara, sus brillantes ojos…Sin sentimiento alguno. Su mirada vacía viéndome intensamente, taladrándome con sus hermosos ojos de topacio líquido…Quién diría que una expresión tan gélida tan…vacía, causarían estos sentimientos tan intensos, tanto dolor. El recuerdo me invade siempre; me despierta cada noche.

_-Lo lamento, Bella. No te amo, nunca lo hice…. Debo irme, a tu lado me arriesgo demasiado, no vales la pena. Mi juego se acaba aquí. Sólo prométeme que te cuidaras,…por quienes te aman.-_

No te amo, nunca lo hice…

Esas palabras se marcaron con fuego en mi interior.

Esas palabras me hirieron hasta lo más profundo de mi pecho. Esa fue la última vez que le vi. Corriendo, alejándose de mí. Dejando millones de preguntas en el aire…el dolor convulsionándome…mi mente hecha un lío…Mi corazón sangrando incontrolable…Un hueco irreparable en mí pecho… Una opresión en el lugar donde debía estar mi corazón.

Sentimientos que no han desaparecido a pesar de los 2 años que lleva lejos de mí. 2 malditos años en los que no he sabido nada de él…ni una llamada, ni una carta. Se olvidó de mí, se ha hecho de otra vida…Cuando yo ni siquiera puedo hablar con la gente. Ni siquiera puedo ser yo misma.

La soledad se ha vuelto mi única y leal compañera. TU traición ha sellado mi destino; no hay nada en mí. Yo era tú, tú eras yo. Al menos eso creí. Y ahora que estoy sola, me doy cuenta que nunca fui una pieza importante en el rompecabezas de tu vida. No embonaba como debía. Y tú…tú eras la base del mío, sin ti mi vida se desmorona. Los pedazos caen, pero mis manos débiles e inexpertas son incapaces de atraparlos, y mis brazos, frágiles, son peores; se rompen al tratar de mantener mi vida unida.

El cuento de hadas que me construí, donde tú eras el gran príncipe y yo la pobre doncella en apuros que terminan juntos se acabó. Cerraste el libro de golpe, destruyendo todo lo que mi corazón con tanto amor y paciencia había construido para nosotros. Para estar los dos juntos. Es cruel la manera en que el destino jugó con nosotros…la manera en que TÚ jugaste CONMIGO. Y ahora estamos separados, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero el dolor que hay en mí, el dolor que no desaparece me recuerda una y otra vez que todo pasó, que me abandonaste. Que las sonrisas están vedadas para mí, que debo ser precavida. Que no puedo abrir mi corazón nunca más…La soledad es incapaz de traicionarme.

Incluso Charlie y Jacob comienzan a alejarse de mí. Y no los culpo. Mi compañía es insoportable; no hablo, no me muevo. Estar conmigo es como estar solo…de manera deprimente. Lágrimas interminables caen de mis ojos.

Vivo en muerte. Muero en vida.

Mi infierno personal, con tu cara todo alrededor. Es el infierno más bello, y más torturoso que podría haber imaginado. Veo como una película tu partida. Una y otra vez. La imagen ha quedado adherida a mi mente, y mi corazón es demasiado débil como para apartarlo. Mi recuerdo de ti…este dolor es la única prueba de que alguna vez exististe. De que te amé.

No hay nada dentro de mí capaz de sobrevivir. Millones de veces me he planteado la idea de morir…Pero no, no puedo hacer eso. A Charlie le duele verme tan afectada…no imagino su dolor si me suicidara.

Además, está esa promesa. Esa estúpida promesa que te hice 2 años atrás…lo único que me ata a ti ahora. No pienso romperla.

Miro por la ventana, ansiosa por ver algo más que no sea oscuridad. Pero la felicidad no está permitida para mí. No albergo esperanza alguna; El cielo se encuentra tan oscuro como el interior de mi habitación; ni una estrella, ni siquiera la leve luz de la luna.

Las penumbras me acompañan en mi dolor, y mi mente crea otra imagen más de ti. Estás sentado a los pies de mi cama, y me sonríes. Te ves tan real, tan hermoso. Como si realmente estuvieras ahí.

Percibo tu hermoso aroma, y tu inconfundible voz salir de tus perfectos labios; "Te amo, Bella. Eres la razón de mi existencia. Te mentí, perdóname".

Cierro los ojos ante la ola de sensaciones que recibo. Los abro y veo que sigues ahí, sentado, mirándome, sonriéndome…

Lentamente me acerco, y estiro la mano para tocarte. Temerosa, tocó tu mejilla, encontrándome con nada más que con la oscuridad. No estás ahí.

Te has ido y no volverás. Lágrimas saladas salen incontrolables de mis ojos, y recorren su camino desde mis mejillas, hasta humedecer mi cama. Con la mente hecha un lío y el corazón destrozado una vez más, me levanto para recoger las sábanas, y te veo de nuevo. Me tiendes tu mano con la sábana. Me volteó y las lágrimas se hacen más constantes. Sé que no estás ahí, duele imaginarte.

Siento tu mano en mi hombro, pero sé que no estás ahí. Desesperada, me muevo bruscamente y me tiró en el suelo, arrodillada, mientras la lágrimas resbalan en cantidades inimaginables. No puedo ver, la vista se me nubla, veo todo cristalizado. Las mantas siguen enredadas entre mis manos, mi cabeza de vuelta. Pero siento como alguien entra en mi habitación y me toma en brazos.

Con gran esfuerzo abro los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Jacob. Me recuesta en la cama y mueve sus manos ansiosas alrededor de mi rostro, tratando de asegurarse de que me encontraba bien. Débilmente giro el rostro.

-Basta, Jacob.- Le dijo en un hilo de voz. –Estoy bien.-

Lo abrazo, tratando de hacerlo fuerte, pero las fuerzas han abandonado mi ser. Me siento como un cuerpo inerte luchando contra la vida, sabiendo que perderá.

Él corresponde mi abrazo y me acurruca entre sus brazos.

-Todo está bien, Bella. Él no va a lastimarte más. Ya no.- Me asegura, mientras me besa la coronilla de la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría así? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Él me miró sorprendido. Después suavizo su mirada, viéndome de manera comprensiva.

-Bella, cariño, sabes que no te dejaré.-

De repente, lo sucedido la noche anterior vino a mi mente.

-Es verdad, te quedaste a dormir aquí. Dijiste que me veía destrozada.-

Me pegué más contra su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte.

-Al parecer no me equivocaba.-

Así estuvimos, abrazados, en silencio, él consolándome por una hora entera, hasta que dieron las 3:30 de la madrugada.

Él decidió dejarme sola un momento, para aclarar mis pensamientos. Se lo agradecí interiormente…Hasta que lo vi de nuevo, recargada en la ventana.

-Edward.- Las palabras salieron pausadamente, con angustia. Esas eran palabras que yo misma me había prohibido pronunciar, o siquiera pensar.

Mi mente estaba a mil por hora, obligándome a verlo a él, ahí, en mi habitación, entrando por la ventana, como tantas veces había hecho.

Pero sabía que era mi mente. Tenía que ser. De otra manera, ¿qué haría él ahí 2 años después de abandonarme? Nada.

Su sombra se acerca, mientras yo me repego a la cabecera de mi cama, hiperventilando. Cierro los ojos, buscando controlar mi respiración, pero todo intento es completamente inútil. Mi pecho sube y baja de manera descontrolada.

-Bella.- Su voz aterciopelada me llama, de una manera que mi mente jamás hubiera podido reproducir. –Bella, tranquila.-

Abro los ojos lentamente, temerosa de encontrarme sola de nuevo. Pero ahí está él, sentado a mi lado, con una mueca de preocupación grabada en el rostro.

-Edward.- Repito, y siento como mi cuerpo se relaja involuntariamente, y casi me desmayo.

Apoyando su mano en mi mejilla siento su frío aliento chocar contra mi piel.

-Perdóname.- Murmura, demasiada cerca de mi rostro.

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos de nuevo. Me siento estúpida al llorar frente a él, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para pararlas, es como si tuvieran vida propia.

Edward esperó una respuesta, lo que fuera, tratando de ser paciente, lo sabía, pero sencillamente esa palabra había perdido su significado, junto con muchas otras; tales como: paz, futuro, suerte, felicidad, esperanza…y tantas, tantas otras.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- Fue lo único que vino a mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Bella…te he extrañado, mucho, no tienes ni idea. Vivir sin ti se ha vuelto mi perdición. Lo que te dije aquella noche… ¡todo era mentira! ¿No veías acaso como mis ojos te gritaban te amo? Bella, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué me dejaste irme sin ver la verdad? Te he venido a visitar cada noche, pero no me atrevía a hablarte. Temía que me odiaras. Hasta esta noche. Estabas llorando en sueños, pronunciabas mi nombre con amargura una y otra vez. No podía dejarte sufrir así, no más.-

Lo miré atolondrada y un tanto mareada. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso? ¿Él me amaba? ¿Todo había sido una mentira?

Era demasiado para mí. Las lágrimas pararon un poco, y sentí como él se acercaba para besarme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giré mi cabeza para otro lado, que de repente pesaba demasiado. No podía dejar que me besara para que me dejara de nuevo.

Él me miró dolido, confuso… y se empezó a alejar.

-Lo entiendo.- Susurró, más para él que para mí. Estaba a punto de levantarse de mi cama, cuando mi mano lo detuvo. No tenía fuerza ni siquiera para cerrar mi mano alrededor de su muñeca, pero él me sintió y paró, como si yo realmente tuviera ese efecto en él. Sentí millones de sensaciones gratas recorrerme al simple contacto con su fría y pálida piel de nuevo.

Comencé sollozar; estaba asustada.

_Canto de la noche, llanto de la oscuridad._

No hay nada de malo en llorar, en temer. Es normal, es humano…No temas, sigue adelante, hay una fuerza misteriosa que te obliga a seguir, a salir de aquella neblina que nubla tu visión, escapar del dolor, y ese sentimiento solo tiene un nombre, un nombre que es tabú, algo que no está permitido, el más bello y el más temido…amor.

Edward me abrazó, tratando de calmarme, para de nada servía. Me dolía, me alegraba, me confundía. Sentía todo…y a la vez no sentía nada. El recuerdo de todas esas noches que pasé en la soledad, con el llanto como mi general. Como tantas veces había estado en los últimos años; sola, abandonada, sin creer en nada. Traicionada por la esperanza y la felicidad, y como su única compañía: el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad. Las únicas palabras con sentido ahora. Las únicas palabras en las que se encontraba tantito calor para vivir.

_Lamentos consumidos que nunca alcanzaron su libertad, matando desde dentro, causando gran pesar._

Y solo había una cosa que provocada el gran cambio en eso…Edward. El pájaro enjaulado, el dolor reencarnado, la tristeza transformada en odio, en dolor. El vivir sin motivo, el luchar por una razón perdida, el misterio de tu pasado.

En ese momento, estaba segura de que ambos compartíamos unos cuantos sentimientos: Dolor, tristeza, desesperanza…tantas y tantas cosas que lastiman. Y en una esquina, una pequeña esquina casi inalcanzable, estaba el amor. Sentimiento que cada vez brillaba más. ¿Sería capaz esa luz de iluminar todo nuestro interior? ¿Podría volver a sonreír y perdonarlo después de todos estos años?

Él permanecía callado, a mi lado, viéndome con amor, con ternura, pero con dolor y preocupación. Esperaba pacientemente el momento en que yo hablara. Pero mi mente seguía aún muy confundida.

A lo lejos escuché un aullido. Sin duda era Jacob, había sentido a Edward. Sus lamentos eran silenciosos pero desgarradores, demoliendo el alma y el corazón de la víctima. Cuanto habíamos sufrido juntos… y cuanto nos faltaba por sufrir.

_El aire ululaba el lugar, llevando a los oídos de la chica gritos, gritos que una persona normal no hubiera podido escuchar, gritos de dolor, angustia, de triste agonía, gritos de tantas personas, que solo alguien con el mismo dolor entendería, que alguien con solo el mismo dolor escucharía. Eran gritos de todo el mundo, porque, estés donde estés, el viento es el mismo. El aire acariciaba sus mejillas, llevándose sus lágrimas y lamentos, para que alguna persona con el mismo dolor, la misma pena, los escuchara, tal como lo había hecho ella. El mundo está unido por un mismo cielo, un mismo planeta, un mismo dolor…Un dolor que mata, aprieta, estrangula, arrebata la vida. Un dolor que no solo ataca directa sino que también indirectamente, ¿Qué duele más? Por supuesto que el dolor de perder a algún ser querido._

_Cuántas veces había estado en el crepúsculo mismo de la vida; la muerte. Una vez el crepúsculo fue la vida, pero la vida no existe, la vida no empieza hasta que mueres. La vida no es más que una ilusión donde el ser humano se aferra a los demás, temerosos de fracasar, de la soledad, buscando llamar la atención a toda costa, sin tomar en cuenta muchas cosas. Esa es la más grande estupidez humana, esa, y que nos dejamos llevar. El fracaso no es malo…ni tampoco el dolor. La felicidad es pecado, la esperanza es el maldito mal reencarnado. El pecado más grande no es otro que la felicidad, pero es el más bello. El amor es el castigo por pecar con la felicidad. Si no hubiera amor, nadie sufriría. Todo sería pacífico. Pero sin amor la vida pierde su poco significado. El que ella estuviese viva en ese momento era la prueba de la existencia del amor. En alma, cuerpo y esencia ella sufría. Las lágrimas arrasaban con ella, sin piedad, sin compasión, sin misericordia._

_La única solución a su imparable dolor…la muerte._

_Sin embargo, esa solución no estaba disponible. Lo que para ella podría suponer una salvación, para otros podría ser la perdición, la traición. En ese momento ya no existía el ella, si no 'ellos', ella quedaba totalmente excluida de ello._

_Manchas cristalinas rasgaban la negrura de la noche, de su corazón; lágrimas._

_Se llevaban todo a su paso, menos el dolor. Maldito dolor, estrangulaba, apretaba, mataba, todo, por dentro y por fuera, en el día y en la noche, no había escapatoria. Pájaro enjaulado._

La oscuridad dentro de mí había sido interrumpida, Edward era el único en lograr aquello. Jacob lo paraba por un momento, algo temporal. Algo bueno, pero tenía final. Edward alejaba la oscuridad fuera de mí, la expulsaba. Pero ¿Estaría dispuesta a volver a esta oscuridad alguna vez?

Me toqué el pecho en el lugar donde debía estar mi corazón, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de amortiguar el dolor, de no perder la razón. Pero me era imposible, solo Edward podía lograr aquello. Solo él, nadie más que él.

Cuántas lágrimas había derramado sin cuenta; el dolor sofocaba mi mente, me dificultaba la respiración, los sollozos y lamentos ahora eran gemidos estrangulados. Mis sueños y esperanzas escapando de mis dedos inciertos una vez más. Era inútil pensar positivo. Lo bueno que la vida una vez me había dado, la misma vida los quitaba…y cobraba por ello.

Y ahora él cambiaba el destino, luchaba contra la realidad para estar a mi lado. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Yo lo amaba, y él a mí. ¿Sería eso suficiente para pelear contra el mundo entero?

Mis lamentos tragados por la noche, el dolor, atrapados nuevamente en mi pecho.

Después de unos minutos, mi respiración recuperó su ritmo normal. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…si es que dicho término existía.

Él me miraba con los ojos inexpresivos; ojos de cristal. Yo sabía que tras aquella bola de cristal, había un gran dolor rogando por salir a ver más, para amortiguar algo. Su mirada fue cambiando al darse cuenta que no debía esconder sus sentimientos de mí, su cuerpo se relajó al punto que creí que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, que me acompañaría en mi agonía. Sabía que lo hacía, pero no había lagrimas en su ser que derramar, no había manera de desquitarse. Todo el sufrimiento se encerraba en él, sin permitirle hacer nada más.

El dolor físico no era nado como el interior_, _el mal reencarnado desde las tinieblas. Sabía que eso era un hecho. Pero la noche era mágica, todo podría cambiar bajo ese cielo oscuro.

Lentamente me acerqué a él, hasta que junté mis labios con los suyos. No tenía el valor para alejarme de él teniendo la oportunidad de no hacerlo. No importaba lo que pasaría mañana, solo me importaba vivir este momento. Él pasó su mano por detrás de mi cuello, intensificando el beso.

Estábamos juntos de nuevo, y esta vez nada nos separaría.

-Te amo, Bella.- Susurró contra mis labios, mientras yo trataba de recordar como inhalar y exhalar.

-Y yo a ti, Edward.-

Y dicho esto, nos fundimos en otro beso apasionado, con tantos sentimientos encontrados…con tanto amor, con tanta dulzura que parecía casi irreal.

Y de repente mi cuento de hadas se reconstruyó, cambiando el final a uno mejor, y el rompecabezas de mi vida encajó de nuevo, y mis sueños y esperanzas resbalaban por mis dedos, pero Edward las atrapaba por mí. Sus fuertes brazos que me sostenían apoyaban los pilares de mi vida, impidiendo que yo me desmoronara de nuevo.

Estaba segura a su lado. No había nada que me pudiera lastimar. Y sabía que contaba con Jacob.

Jacob…

Me sentí mal por él, a pesar de que sus desgarradores aullidos habían cesado. ¿Podría ser que esta noche mágica también se había encargado de darle lo que se merece? ¿De devolverle una sonrisa, de mostrarle el lado bueno de la moneda?

Esperemos que sí.

-Tranquila.- Me susurra Edward contra el oído, mientras me lleva de la mano cerca de la ventana. –Él está bien. Sólo necesita estar solo. El destino no es cruel, Bella. Solamente te hace demasiadas pruebas. Jacob a pasado todas, y unas cuantas extras que por mi culpa tuvo que pasar. Pero el destino le sonreirá dentro de poco. Tiene que.- Me aseguró, con su torcida sonrisa adornándole el rosto.

Y como dos años atrás, me quedé perdida en esa perfecta figura que tenía en frente. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro como reflejo. Y no me molestó.

Sentada en el regazo de Edward, me acomodé en la cama, esperando el poder dormir tranquila después de tanto tiempo, acomodad en los brazos del hombre…vampiro que tanto amaba.


End file.
